


When Oppertunity Knocks

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Snape decides to take advantage of a new discovery.





	When Oppertunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fully embraces Jo Rowling's statement that Snape was NOT a nice man. Sirius is a bit OOC here, but I don't like him, anyway, so....  
> Beta: Moaning Myrtle

~~~~

Snape sat at the desk in the library of the Black house writing a letter. He had come into town to shop at Diagon Alley and was staying for a meeting of the Order that evening. Wonderful smells from the dinner Molly Weasley was cooking wafted up from the kitchen, doing a great deal to dispel the general feeling of gloom and decay that usually possessed the house, in spite of all Molly’s efforts to clean. 

Sirius Black came into the room reading the Daily Prophet and was half way to the couch when he spotted Snape and drew up sharply.

“I didn’t know you were here.”

Snape looked him over from head to toe before turning back to his work.

“Clearly.” The word dripped disdain.

Black shifted uncomfortably. “Why do you hate me so much?”

Snape shifted the parchment but didn’t bother to look up. 

“As I recall.” He paused to dip his quill in the ink. “You tried to kill me.”

“I didn’t really mean it.”

“Had you succeeded, that wouldn’t have mattered much, would it?” He blotted the ink and rolled the parchment. “The question, if one were to be so curious as to ask, might well be: why did you want to kill me?” He swung around to look at Black, the old swivel chair squawking in protest. 

Black rolled and twisted the newspaper between nervous hands. He glanced back toward the door as if contemplating running but the piercing black eyes held him rooted to the spot.

“Damn it, Snape. You wouldn’t notice me!” he blurted out, then watched in nervous anticipation for a response.

Snape frowned. “Notice you?” He studied Black a minute before a slow and most unpleasant smile spread over his face. He threw his head back and laughed.

“Sirius Black! Half the girls in the school falling all over themselves for your attention and you were pining away for scrawny, ugly Severus Snape?” He slouched down in the chair stretching his long legs in front of him and crossing his ankles.

“Now tell me the truth.” His voice cracked like a whip.

“It’s true.” Black flushed an angry red. “You can ask Remus. He felt _sorry_ for me.” 

“Why in Merlin’s name are you telling me this? Did Azkaban change you that much?” Snape’s arms rested on the arms of the chair his long fingers dangling against his thighs.

Black swallowed visibly, his eyes fastened on the fingers of Snape’s right hand as they idly stroked his leg.

A wicked smile twisted Snape’s mouth. “What is it, Black?” His velvet voice was a caress. His hand moved in and cupped his genitals. He stroked himself slowly several times then moved his hand away. A large erection was clearly visible straining the thin black wool of his trousers. “See something you like?”

Black licked his lips and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unable to tear his eyes away.

Snape watched him squirm for a minute, then laughed harshly and straightening up in the chair, swung around to face the desk again. He picked up his quill and a fresh parchment.

“Get out.” His voice was disgusted.

Black’s face went dark red. “You can’t throw me out. This is my house.”

Snape looked around the shabby room and sneered. “It certainly is. Now get out of my sight.”

Black stood for a few seconds then fled the room.

~~

The meeting was mercifully short. Snape was preoccupied and even Dumbledore looked annoyed when he had to ask the Potions Master the same question twice. Black sat in a shadowy corner and added nothing.

When the meeting adjourned and people were gathering ‘round for one of Molly’s fine dinners, Snape slipped out of the house. Apparating to Diagon Alley he turned down Knockturn Alley and strode along the damp cobbles to the far end. The end where the women who, for whatever their reasons, plied their trade. These women were usually not as pretty as the ones who frequented Diagon Alley late in the evening after the shops closed, but they were hungrier, sadder and more willing to indulge the wizards with some of the more unusual hankerings. 

Snape was in an utterly vile mood. The arousal he had felt in the library didn’t want to go away and he was in no mood to deal with the issue himself. He slowed his pace and started searching the faces of the tired looking women, looking for one or two in particular. 

The buildings hung close over the street here and the air smelled of desolation and hopelessness. He was certainly not unknown to the women and most shied away from the tall, dark wizard. While he never inflicted injury upon them, he could and would, when in the mood, make them suffer a considerable amount of pain. There were a few who were willing to put up with this, some partly because they enjoyed it, all because he was a very generous tipper when pleased. Tonight as darkness descended and fog wrapped its cloak around the city, the few who usually went with Snape willingly shied away from him and hid in the shadows. So black was his mood that even the most needy dared not catch his eye.

Failure to find a willing woman, albeit willing for a large fee, put Snape in an even worse mood – if that were possible. He walked up and back, then stopped into the Gutted Moose. Thinking perhaps the women he was looking for were engaged elsewhere at the moment, he had a drink and intimidated the patrons of the bar with his black stare for 20 minutes before going to look a second time. Having no luck – the women he was looking for were hiding in doorways and behind dustbins – he Apparated back to the Black House. He wasn’t entirely sure why he went there instead of back to the school except had he met a student breathing the wrong way in the corridor he was likely to blast them into next week -- something about which Dumbledore would certainly disapprove. Perhaps, if he were lucky, Black would give him an excuse to kill him.

He slipped into the house quietly and listened. It was silent except for the small sounds the building made as it slipped into decay. Snape walked into the library, lit a lamp with a wave of his wand and hung up his cloak behind the door. Sirius Black started up from the couch where he had apparently fallen asleep.

“Snape!”

“Right first time, Black. Has everyone else gone?”

“Yes, everyone. B-but you came back.” Black seemed either drunk or half asleep.

Snape sneered. “You have such a flair for the obvious.”

Black rubbed his hand over his face. “Listen, Snape, about this evening....”

Snape whirled and advanced on him, his scowl causing Black to stutter into silence and stand slack-jawed and nervous, waiting.

Snape stopped six feet away and smirked at Black, an unpleasant idea forming in his mind.

“Wipe the drool off your chin, Black. This might be your lucky night.”

Black gulped and looked as though he wished he could bolt.

“On your knees, Black.” The voice was soft and silky as death.

“Snape, I....” Even as he protested, Black dropped to his knees.

Snape approached the kneeling man while stroking himself slowly. Once in front of him, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his semi-erect cock. Black looked at it and gulped. Snape stroked himself a few more times until he was fully aroused. Black couldn’t take his eyes off Snape’s engorged member. Snape pulled his coat tails back and tucked his hands in his pockets.

“What are you waiting for, Black?”

Black swallowed again and started to move forward.

“Black!”

The man looked up and Snape sneered at him. “Be careful or I’ll knock your teeth out. And _don’t_ touch me with your hands! I’ve showered recently.”

Black gave him a look of utter loathing before his eyes drifted back to the tantalizing sight before his eyes. He hesitated only a second longer before, with a groan, he slid the entire shaft into his mouth.

Snape threw his head back, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Not his first choice but better than self-abuse. 

Black proved to be good at the job -- talented with his tongue and enthusiastic. Snape kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the feel of a hungry mouth on his cock.

“Do a good job, Black, and I’ll let you swallow my cum.” He let his smile show in his voice.

He felt Black hesitate a moment but didn’t bother looking at the other man.

Black did do a good job, however, and before long Snape felt his impending release. Grabbing the hair on the back of Black’s head with one hand, he forcefully face-fucked the kneeling man until at last he buried his cock deep in the other man’s throat and emptied himself of his sperm. He held himself there until Black’s struggles became frantic, then withdrew. 

Black choked as Snape tucked himself away and straightened his clothes. 

“There was no need of that!” Black’s voice was raspy.

Snape wiped his hand on his handkerchief and raised an eyebrow. “Oh I assure you, there was.” 

Grabbing his cloak from the peg, he swirled it onto his shoulders. 

“You’re leaving?” Black sounded disbelieving.

“I have no reason to stay.” Snape strode out of the room and the house, slamming the door.

“Filth! Dog! Scum! Traitor of my spawn!” The portrait of Mrs. Black was in full cry.

Feeling unusually relaxed, Severus Snape Apparated back to Hogwarts.

~~

Two days later was what became known as the Battle of the Ministry in which Sirius Black became a martyr for the Light. Snape smirked – another thorn removed from his side.

~~end~~


End file.
